forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Production Buildings
are important buildings that produce supplies, a primary resource. Supplies are widely used to build buildings, to train military units and to produce goods. Production buildings vary widely in size and in building cost. Mechanics Production buildings, unlike residential buildings, do not produce supplies spontaneously, instead the player has to assign production for the production building. There are six different production time lengths (5 minutes, 15 minutes, 1 hour, 4 hours, 8 hours, and 1 day) that corresponds to different amounts of produced supplies. The shorter the production time is, the more supplies per unit of time will be produced. After production is finished, the player has to collect the supplies. Quests and Challenges When any quest or Daily Challenge requires something to be completed in a production building, the definition of Production Building is wider than those used to produce supplies. For these purposes, 'production building' refers to any building which offers the same six different time options (5 minutes, 15 minutes, 1 hour, 4 hours, 8 hours, and 1 day). These buildings are categorized as Special Buildings but not all Special Buildings have the necessary time options, only those described on the Special Buildings page as having a function of 'Production'. Buildings that do include Sleigh Builder, Terrace Farm and many others. Many of the options for these buildings result in other than supplies, such as medals, coins and Forge Points. Alerts (mobile app) The game has an option to send out alerts when production is completed. 'Production' for this purpose has a wide definition, and for this purpose can come from buildings that are listed below, almost any special building, buildings producing goods, and any military building. Construction properties Notes Efficiency Notes Efficiency Calculations Theoretical Size (based on the Hut) is calculated by: Required Population of actual Production Building divided with Population Density of the Hut (3.5) added with the Size of actual Production Building. This sum is put in column 6 (3 decimals are enough). Efficiency Index is calculated by: Production per Hour of actual Production Building divided with Theoretical Size (based on the Hut). This sum is put in column 7 (3 decimals are enough). Age Specific Theoretical Size (based on the Residential Building with the lowest Population Density of actual Age) is calculated by: Required Population of actual Production Building divided with Population Density of actual Age Residential Building SA - Hut: 14/4 = 3.500, BA - Stilt House: 22/4 = 5.500, IA - Roof Tile House: 44/4 = 11.000, EMA - Frame House: 67/4 = 16.750, HMA - Brownstone House: 94/4 = 23.500, LMA - Estate House: 123/4 = 30.750, CA - Arcade House: 155/4 = 38.750, InA - Workers' House: 285/6 = 47.500, PE - Tenement House: 510/9 = 56.667, ME - Motel: 900/12 = 75.000, PME - Duplex House: 1,040/12 = 86.667, CE - Shophouse: 1400/12 = 116.667, TE - Pod Home: 250/1 = 250.000 added with Size of actual Production Building. This sum is put in column 8 (3 decimals are enough). Efficiency Index (based on the Residential Building with the lowest Population Density of actual Age) is calculated by: Production per Hour of actual Production Building divided with Age Specific Theoretical Size (based on the Residential Building with the lowest Population Density of actual Age). This sum is put in column 9 (3 decimals are enough). Notes Old comments This section has been moved to Production Buildings/Old comments Category:Buildings